fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chelia-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ayuki Teretsu! Thanks for your edit to the Onyx Lips page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 01:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry, I just saw the comment on Arthur's page. RP sounds great, although I have to warn you.. Arthur is a bit.. well, asexual when it comes to those things. However, it would be interesting.. I'm looking forward to RPing with you!ž LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) They've gotta be gone for three months before we remove 'em and look for a replacement. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Check. Your userpage. >:3 Your main one. >:3 (And go on chattteeerrrr) Bismarck-Chan (talk) 14:50, December 27, 2015 (UTC) At this point, no. Your article's reason for existing hasn't been approved by the individual who made Akatsuki — User:LastationLover5000 — and neither did you go through the appropriate procedures. Unless you have a valid reason for your Juvia to exist, then it won't be allowed and your article will be appropriately deleted. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:19, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Rightio. Permission given for both things. However, what Magic are you giving her? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Added Sorano. I'll take care of the Job board when I have the time. And Laki's okay. However, try not to fanonize too many characters please? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) This will be my last one, thanks so much Ash! - Ayuki Teretsu 00:57, December 29, 2015 (UTC) If I chance it, because the pic is not rendered, it will appear as a white square symbol. Let me show you and you can decide if you want to change it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 04:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, since the space where your information written in the infobox is white, everything's fine. But do keep in mind, that if you use a darker infobox, the symbol will look like a square, a tiny picture. Not like most symbols should. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 04:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) There, I fixed it. Now, no matter on what kind of colored surface you place the symbol on, only the owl will appear as the background of it is transparent. Also, as adive, try to rename your images into simpler names, like what I did with the Owl Horn symbol, so as to make it easier to write their names when you add them to articles. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 05:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Kage, to the Second Power Your turn Ventus (talk) 18:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Owl Horn If you want to make changes to the main page, please let me know and what you wish to change BEFORE you actually make the changes. The changes you made doesn't work unfortunately and I have to revert it. Also, do talk to me before changing sub pages like the labs as well though I do like one or two of the names you put, it hasn't been decided which of the projects were going to be of the first three to be ongoing except Project Edolas as we can only have three ongoing at once with three labs and therefore only three teams but I hope to change that later on. And finally, if you have any ideas for new projects, don't hesitate to tell me about them either in chat or on my talk page or even here, I'll be following you're talk page.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:53, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Relationship Ok. So we need to create some details to their relationship, like how they met, if it is only love or there is also governmental interests (since her cityis basically forests and his is a desert area), and so son. Any idea? Sanctus G. (talk) 01:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Mhm. I think it is fine. Well, Wulfric is currently 7 years holding his position. I may change the number to match the time when Imiki joined in Toranku, just let me know what you have planned. Sanctus G. (talk) 01:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Go ask Aha about the silicon humans, it was his idea in the first place. Also, wyverns aren't powerful enough to make a Slayer Magic out of them, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC)